<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Owl and the Angel by Miss McKeil (Elsey_Snape)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413858">The Owl and the Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey_Snape/pseuds/Miss%20McKeil'>Miss McKeil (Elsey_Snape)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pretender (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey_Snape/pseuds/Miss%20McKeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After IOTH, Raines is in charge at the Centre and orders the Parker twins to find spouses and have children.  MP/Cox, Lyle/OC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miss Parker/Mr. Cox, Mr. Lyle (the Pretender)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Owl and the Angel<br/>
Chapter 1</p>
<p>The tension was thick in the Chairman's office as Mr. Raines explained to his children his newest plan. The twins were to marry someone whom he would approve and they were to produce offspring. Within two years. </p>
<p>Parker, who had not wanted to think about marriage since Tommy had died, was livid. Lyle seemed to take this new order in stride. Nothing he ever did was good enough anyway, so he had no doubt Raines would say he failed in this in some way. No matter if he did exactly as he was told. </p>
<p>Raines had given them both a list of pre-approved matches for them. He said he would welcome any other suggestions but they would be thoroughly scrutinized. Parker hadn't heard of any of the people on her list aside from one. Cox. She rolled her eyes and knew the choices wouldn't be any better if she did any research on these guys. At least she knew a few things about him even if he did make her skin crawl. </p>
<p>Raines seemed pleased that she had made her decision so quickly and called Cox in to give him the news. Cox seemed overjoyed at the news. He couldn't linger to celebrate - he had some more work to complete that day but he promised that he would talk to her later about the arrangements. Parker had cringed slightly when he took her hand and kissed it before leaving. </p>
<p>Lyle looked thoroughly amused. He quickly discarded his entire list and made an alternate suggestion. Someone he had "known" in Africa. They kept in touch and he knew she had finally divorced her husband. And her project in Africa was nearly completed. She was set to come back any day. </p>
<p>Raines agreed to evaluate her potential and get back to him about his selection. He dismissed the twins and they left the office. Parker declared that she needed a shower after Cox had touched her. Lyle rolled his eyes and told her that he was going to do more than kiss her hand in a few weeks when they got married. </p>
<p>Lyle followed her down to Sydney's lab and they bickered the whole time as they walked the halls. The sibling rivalry had reached a climax with them but to Raines' dismay, it was nothing more than words. There was never any real heat behind anything they said, maybe some underlying sexual tension from Lyle, but no real hostility. It had seemed they had reached some sort of unspoken truce. Without Jarod trying to put a wedge between them, and no real competition for the Chair, they had settled into a weird friendship. They thought it was hilarious to go to dinner together and people would think they were on a date. They never corrected them. People could think what they wanted.</p>
<p>With no news on the Jarod front, Lyle left Parker in the lab and went off to call his little friend in Africa. Sydney just watched the twins with an amused expression, vaguely remembering times before the war with his brother and the bickering they had done. Life had been so care free then, but that was many years ago. </p>
<p>Parker divulged to him Raines' latest demands and Sydney was appalled. Certainly Raines did not think this was going to end well for any of them. Parker and Cox were not a suitable match and Lyle was not exactly a family oriented person. Certainly not a suitable father or husband for anyone. Sydney would be worried about any child under Lyle's dubious care for any amount of time.</p>
<p>Sydney questioned, not for the first time in his life, just what the hell Raines was thinking. Parker knew exactly what it was - continue the bloodline. The tainted, cursed Parker bloodline. To ensure the future of the Centre. She just hoped the ghoul would die soon. It was the only way to ensure he would keep his hands off her children.</p>
<p>Miss Parker left Sydney to his work and went back to her office. She had been given a few assignments to fill her time now that Jarod had been noticeably quiet these last few months. She almost wondered if they had caught him but were just acting like they hadn't. Just to keep everyone in line. To keep her there. </p>
<p>It is something that her father… Mr. Parker would have done. Raines may be her biological father but he would never replace Daddy. And she would never call him her father.</p>
<p>Miss Parker walked with her head held high through the halls. She never let anyone see behind the wall. Her facade. That would be suicide. She trusted no one, with the possible exception of Sydney and Broots. But Broots was weak, he would crumple if pressed. She didn't blame him though. He had a daughter to worry about.</p>
<p>Her assistant told her that Mr. Cox had visited but he had told him that she had not yet returned from her meeting with Mr. Raines. She retreated to her office to process what had happened. It wasn't even noon and she had a fiance and a migraine. She self medicated and got to work looking at budget reports from the after school program that was starting in the fall. She was sure it was just some sort of front to find kids with special abilities. She had no faith in this organization's benevolent work any longer. </p>
<p>She worked through lunch, trying to forget her morning meeting and subsequent betrothal. It was ridiculous. Her assistant, Brad?, came in with Mr. Cox around 4 that afternoon. Parker dismissed Brad (or was it Ben?) and Mr. Cox sat across from her. He looked so smug. She wanted to slap that smirk off of his face. </p>
<p>"Miss Parker, I have to say, I am quite surprised at your selection today. I can't wait to start our life together. My understanding is that we are to marry by the end of the summer." It was already the end of June. No need to prolong the engagement. It was inevitable. </p>
<p>"Yes, I suppose the sooner the better." She didn't elaborate. She didn't want to show open hostility to him. Not yet. Better to play nice. She was under no illusions about Cox. He was dangerous and still a wild card. There was a lot that she did not know about him. </p>
<p>"I do want you to know that I will take care of you. You are exquisite. And I hope that you allow me to show you how I care for you." </p>
<p>He looked sincere but she was not fooled. Parker inwardly rolled her eyes. He barely knew her, how could he care about her? "Thank you, Mr. Cox. I am sure that we'll have a happy marriage." She was not sure about that. But she had to play the game. This was not love. This was a forced marriage. The only other option was death. Or leaving everything behind. </p>
<p>"Shall we go to dinner this evening to celebrate? There are several details that should be discussed and we do have a deadline." </p>
<p>Dinner with Cox was the last thing she wanted to do that evening. Parker had a bottle of scotch that was calling her name. "I have a few more things to finish before leaving but that would be fine." And she needed a drink or two before going anywhere with him. </p>
<p>Cox smiled at her acceptance, however reluctant it was. "Shall I collect you around 6 or did you want to go home first?" He was eager to start what would be a short courtship. But he didn't want her to regret her decision.</p>
<p>"You can pick me up at my house around 6:30. You know where it is right?" She knew he did. </p>
<p>"Yes, I believe I can find my way." He stood and gave her another smile. He really was a lot happier than she was about this whole situation. </p>
<p>Parker watched Cox walk out of her office and she let out a deep sigh of relief. She definitely needed a drink. Parker finished reading through the budget reports and made her notes to them.  She planned to submit them tomorrow. Now, she would go home and act like she was putting in the effort with Cox.</p>
<p>Her house was her refuge. She rarely had visitors. But she liked it that way. She could tell that something was different when she entered her living room. Someone had been in her house. She wondered if it was Daddy. She looked through all the rooms, the attic, Mama's studio. She found nothing. Nothing was out of place. Nothing left behind. She didn't like it. She really needed Broots to come out and do a sweep of her house again. </p>
<p>She didn't have time for this. Parker had a feeling Cox would be there early. He was a punctual person and it wasn't by accident. She showered and put on a nice dress. She really didn't know why she cared how she looked. It was Cox. He stuffed dead animals for fun. And committed some occasional arson. He was as much of a sociopath as her brother.</p>
<p>But she had already agreed to marry him. It had been such a hasty decision. She was already kicking herself for being so rash about it. And he seemed so smug about it. Like he knew she would pick him. </p>
<p>As predicted he rang the doorbell at 6:29 and she greeted him with a thin smile. He had apparently changed suits. His shirt was not as high collared as it normally was but still buttoned neatly with a firmly knotted tie. </p>
<p>Cox definitely appreciated the effort she made and put a possessive hand on her back as he walked her to his car. He opened the door for her and she caught him looking appreciatively at her long legs before closing the door. </p>
<p>Parker shuddered as he walked around to climb in the driver's seat. "At least you didn't bring the pickup truck tonight."</p>
<p>Cox smirked. He knew she had followed him as he looked for new friends. "I only drive the truck when I'm searching for new friends to give their second life. Whether I go hunting or they find me." He gave her another smile but she was chilled by this one. It wasn't a warm smile. </p>
<p>"You and Lyle spend some time in the woods together?" </p>
<p>"Can't say we have but I would be open to it. Does he hunt?" Surely he knew the answer to that.</p>
<p>"Hmm, I think so. I know he likes camping. Getting back to nature. Revitalizing his soul is what he calls it. " Lyle's hobbies creeped her out just like Cox's. She looked out the window. She couldn't handle Cox's leering glances up her legs. She was about to say something to him but they pulled into the restaurant. He opened the door for her and held his hand out for her to take. Acting like a gentleman.</p>
<p>Cox placed his hand on her back again. She took a steadying breath and tried to relax. She should get used to it. He seemed to enjoy leading her around. </p>
<p>Dinner was not as awkward as it could have been. He told her about medical school and she told him about how she had gone to Harvard Business School. She idly wondered if they had ever seen each other around town. </p>
<p>He mentioned that he used to go out with some friends to a bar that she had frequented. And that he had been rejected quite a few times by the young women there. She took a long drink as she thought about all the guys she had dumped her drink on during her time there, but she didn't remember ever crossing paths with him.</p>
<p>Cox didn't mention the smirk she wore as they ate dinner. He had thought she looked familiar when he first saw her picture. Now he knew for certain. He had never approached her but his friend had and she had poured her fruity drink on his pants. She wasn't even sorry. He had known she was a ball buster when he first saw her in the bar in Cambridge. The cold eyes. The smirk. She had been untouchable then. </p>
<p>But now, Parker would be his by the end of summer. Cox smiled to himself as he thought about running his fingers across her perfect skin. Soon. He would wait. There was no rush. They had plenty of time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Owl and the Angel<br/>

</p><p> </p>
<p>The next day, Parker woke up mercifully alone.<br/>
She had been worried she would drink too much and end up in bed with Cox. She had a hangover but that was a small price to pay to dull the memory of their first date. She made a pot of coffee and drank down half of it before she took a shower. </p>
<p>Parker dressed for the day, a short skirt, tight blouse, 4 inch heels. She drank another cup of coffee and checked her mail from the day before. There was a message on her machine. She considered leaving it for after work, but she never knew what time she'd be home and it could be important. It wasn't. It was her evil twin calling to see how her date went. She rolled her eyes and deleted the message. </p>
<p>She thought about the coming changes to her life. Raines had made it crystal clear what he expected. Cox… he didn't really discuss any of that last night. Their dinner was more about getting to know each other. But they didn't discuss any specifics about the marriage or what he wanted from her. If he would want her to keep working or quit and take care of the kids they were supposed to have. Where would they live? Any other changes that came with married life and kids. </p>
<p>Parker was not prepared to think about this right now. She had a meeting with some clients about a research contract and it would mean a lot of money if she nailed it. It would certainly win her some points with the Chairman. </p>
<p>She arrived in her office at 7:30 sharp. She was already wired from the caffeine. She needed to eat something. Her evil twin came in as she sat down and set a bag in front of her. Lyle winked and sat across from her. "You look like you need something to eat."</p>
<p>Parker raised an eyebrow and silently ate her cinnamon roll while her brother droned on about something Cox had told him the day before about upgrades to the medical wing. The Centre wasn't exactly flush with cash at this point but this contract she was negotiating would go a long way to helping with that. Upgrades, new equipment, better personnel. A lot was riding on this contract. She knew all this, of course. Raines had given them the lecture the day before during the meeting where he had given them their orders to get married. </p>
<p>Parker knew what was at stake. Her head, for one. But she was prepared. She was unflappable. She was a Parker, damn it, and she would nail this contract. She would get the money and knock her slimy twin brother down a peg or two. </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes as Lyle continued to talk and she pretended that she was listening. He wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at papers he had brought down, hoping to get in on the meeting himself. Too bad, baby brother, this meeting is all mine.</p>
<p>Miss Parker left Lyle in her office, looking like a kicked puppy. She didn't believe his wounded look for a second though and went off to make her deal. She was glad the meeting did not take as long as she feared. They knew what they wanted and the Centre got more money than Parker had anticipated. </p>
<p>Her meeting with Raines afterwards was not as fulfilling but he didn't have anything truly disparaging to say to her. Only that she should have let Lyle come to the meeting. She should have known that he would whine to the Chairman about it. She still refused to refer to Raines as her father. She would rather die than acknowledge that horrifying fact about her family tree.</p>
<p>Parker returned to her office and found a bouquet of flowers waiting for her. There wasn't a card but she had a feeling they were from Cox. She rolled her eyes and told her assistant to find her a vase. She wanted to throw them away but he was making an effort. She supposed she should too. It was thoughtful. Especially since she pointedly rejected any attempt at physical contact aside from a guiding hand on her back. He had once again kissed her hand at the end of their evening together, apparently getting the message that anything more was ill-advised at this point. </p>
<p>Sydney came in around lunch and dragged her out to celebrate her contract. He was happy for her. He only hoped there would be more to celebrate in the coming months.</p>
<p>"How was dinner with Dr. Cox last night?" </p>
<p>"Not as terrible as expected. I found out that he does not always drive a pick up truck, so that's a positive." She took a drink of her wine. She knew she shouldn't drink at lunch but she had just made $105 million for the Centre. She may just take the rest of the day off. </p>
<p>"When is the ceremony?" </p>
<p>Parker shrugged. "We did not discuss that. We just… talked. About college mostly. But he insinuated that he was going to move into my house. I hope he doesn't think he's bringing his little friends into my house. Those things creep me out."</p>
<p>Sydney smiled gently at his young friend. She was so spirited. He hoped that would never change. "Miss Parker, just remember that you will need to give in to some of his requests. He is dangerous. Right now, he may be politely courting you but that could change at any moment.  And when you marry…" He didn't go on. She already knew and he didn't want to say it out loud.</p>
<p>Parker closed her eyes. "I know, Syd. I don't want to think about all this. It's too much. Cox is such a wild card. I know this, but I have no other option at this point. I am sure we can reach some sort of compromise about his hobby and his friends. Maybe a building in the backyard. I just need time, but that is not something I have a lot of." She drank more of her wine. She wouldn't drink too much wine like she had with the coffee - she was still wired from that. </p>
<p>"What about this requirement to have children?"</p>
<p>"I really do not want to think about that. My skin crawls where he touches it. Even when he touches my back…" Parker shuddered. She didn't continue. Sydney was worried about her. She would need to get over her aversion soon. The end of the summer was quickly approaching. And he had heard from Lyle that there was a deadline to produce a child. </p>
<p>"Do not resist him for long, Miss Parker. I do not wish for you to end up like your mother."</p>
<p>Parker had already thought of that. She had woken with a start that morning from a terrible dream about her married life with Cox. He had been endearing in public but at home with her and the children, he had been just like Raines. He had been cruel, manipulative. He pitted the children against each other and against her. It was possibly what she feared most about this. She didn't want innocent children to suffer because of her husband - their father. Like she and her brother.</p>
<p>"I know, Syd. I won't. I just need a week or so to take it all in. It was so sudden, this time yesterday, I would never have thought about marrying Cox. Now, it is all I can think about. He sent me flowers. They're in my office."</p>
<p>"I saw them. They are lovely. He seems like he wants to treat you right."</p>
<p>"I am choosing to be cautiously optimistic." Sydney raised an eyebrow at that. "I can be optimistic. Don't give me that look, Sydney."</p>
<p>Sydney smirked. He had hope that she could be happy with Cox. If she didn't kill him first. </p>
<p>Sydney took her home with the promise that someone would bring her car to the house later that evening. There would be hell to pay with Raines the next day for leaving after lunch but she would deal with that tomorrow. Today she wanted to drink some more and be away from everyone. Especially Lyle and Cox. </p>
<p>Parker was surprised when they both came to her house later that evening with her car. Lyle had driven her car and Cox had come to drive him home. They both came into the house. Parker had not really stopped drinking since she came home and was more than drunk. Lyle scolded her and told her she needed to stop and go to bed. Cox, on the other hand, insisted that they should feed her and try to sober her up before sending her to bed. He found something light for her to eat and Lyle convinced her to eat while Cox drew her a bath. </p>
<p>Lyle smirked as Cox led his sister to the bathroom and shut her in. He didn't go in with her but kept talking to her while she was in there to make sure she didn't drown in the bathtub. </p>
<p>After tucking her in for the night and hiding the rest of the alcohol, they left her to sleep it off. Lyle set her clock to go off at 5 AM because he had missed out on tormenting her as they grew up and wanted to make up for it.</p>
<p>Lyle followed Cox out to his car. Lyle was tired but Cox, ever the night owl, was planning to go back to the Centre to work on a side project for a few hours. He said he could concentrate better with fewer people around.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you go into the bathroom with her?"</p>
<p>Cox looked over at Lyle in the passenger's seat.  The two worked well together but they weren't exactly friends. One does not make friends of their coworkers at the Centre. "Because she was drunk and has made it abundantly clear how uncomfortable she is with me. It would not have been appropriate."</p>
<p>Lyle considered that. His views on appropriateness were so skewed that he didn't even have any sort of metric that would compare to anything a normal person would consider moral or right. Lyle did what he wanted without any regard to what anyone else wanted. Apparently Cox did not feel the same.</p>
<p>"You're getting married. You're going to see her naked. What's the difference?"</p>
<p>"Mr. Lyle, I may be a lot of things, but a rapist is not one of them. If Miss Parker is not comfortable with my advances then I will not pressure her or deliberately try to make her uncomfortable. Of course, I do understand there are certain expectations that are to be met, but we aren't even married yet. We have time."</p>
<p>That hit Lyle- if he had wanted it, he would have taken it without any regard to the woman's feelings. He routinely kidnapped  women and held them in his shed. </p>
<p>"Lyle, I plan to treat your sister with respect and kindness. She didn't ask for this but I did. I wanted Mr. Raines to put me on her list. Miss Parker is a lovely woman. Any man would be lucky to have her in his life." Lyle couldn't argue with that - he was fascinated with Miss Parker the day he met her. It really was a shame she was his sister. </p>
<p>"I don't think respect and kindness were what Raines had in mind when he put you on that list. I saw that list- nothing but sociopath sweepers and a few degenerates in research. I'm glad she picked you. Dad would have been happy. I think he really liked you."</p>
<p>Cox pulled into the parking lot at Lyle's complex and parked the car. "Lyle, your father wanted me to protect his children. All of them. The baby as well as you and your sister. The biology did not matter to him. You were born of his beloved wife. He raised Miss Parker and then he found out that you were her brother. He really wanted to care for you as he cared for her. In his own way, of course. I want to protect Miss Parker from Mr. Raines." </p>
<p>"Thanks for the ride. And for the other thing too, Cox." Lyle left without another word. He had his own thinking to do. Cox watched him go into his apartment and not for the first time, he wondered what would have happened if he had not applied for that Centre-sponsored scholarship for medical school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cox and Lyle have a discussion about a few things over dinner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyle and Cox had dinner together at a restaurant in Dover a week after Raines had issued the order for the twins to get married. Lyle did not trust Cox and was wary when he requested to have dinner with him. Well, requested is a kind way to say that Cox grabbed him from behind and led him to his car. Cox had murmured in his ear to stay quiet and walk out of the Centre like there was nothing wrong all the while keeping a firm grasp on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Lyle, not wanting to cause a scene, allowed Cox to lead him out of the Centre and to his vehicle. He was surprised when they stopped and switched cars and grew more apprehensive as they drove north. The Owl normally did his work late at night, but it was getting close to sunset and Lyle was nervous. Had his time run out with the Triumvirate? Was Cox sent to finally end him?</p>
<p>Cox parked the borrowed (or stolen) car in the parking lot of a restaurant and told Lyle to follow him in. He had already been relieved of his cell phone and Lyle didn't know Dover well enough to get home on his own. And if the Triumvirate wanted him dead, running off now was not going to help the situation. They would find him eventually.</p>
<p>But, Cox led him into the restaurant and they got a table. Lyle wanted to slap that mild expression off Cox's face as he perused his menu. </p>
<p>"Cox, what are we doing here?" Lyle hissed at him from across the table. He was growing angrier every passing moment. The only good thing about this restaurant was the group of Asian college students not far from their table. It was pissing him off even more that he couldn't even go to the bathroom without Cox following him. Stopping at their table to pick one (or two) up was out of the question. </p>
<p>"I thought we should discuss a few things. We have a mutual acquaintance who has outlived his usefulness and I've been instructed to take care of the problem." Cox focused on eating his dinner, slicing through his steak and taking a bite. He chewed it thoroughly while gauging Lyle's reaction.</p>
<p>Lyle took a drink of his water to swallow down the anxiety that was creeping up from his stomach. Shit, Cox probably already poisoned it. "Just shoot me, Cox. Why draw this out?"</p>
<p>Cox let out a quiet chuckle. "I'm not here to assassinate you, Mr. Lyle. No no, someone more dangerous than you. I had to bring you here so that we could talk privately. The person in question is your birth father, Mr. Raines." </p>
<p>Lyle let out a sigh of relief. Cox had been instructed to kill Raines. Finally the Triumvirate was getting rid of that old ghoul.  "What do you need from me?" Cox smirked. He knew he was right to bring Lyle in.</p>
<p>"I will take care of Mr. Raines, I simply need for you to collect his body from the authorities so I can perform an autopsy. As his next of kin, his body would be released to you. I have identification prepared, all the proper documentation, a few photos. Anything you could possibly need to prove that you're his son."</p>
<p>"Why all the hassle? Why not just take care of him and dispose of him like Brigitte?" Lyle still missed his little psychopath fling and he was still bitter that he never saw her again after she had vanished with his father. </p>
<p>"My contact wants this done a certain way and as such I won't be nearby when he dies. The autopsy will be performed to determine the cause of death as a stroke. The documentation has been prepared in the event that someone outside our organization becomes involved and someone discovers Mr. Raines after his demise."</p>
<p>"A stroke? How are you going to make it look like a stroke? Especially if outside entities are involved?"</p>
<p>"You don't need to concern yourself with the details. Once the deed is done, I will provide you with the documentation and you and your dear sister can go to collect him." </p>
<p>Lyle watched as the group of Chinese women left and he met eyes with few of them. He really wished he were at the restaurant under different circumstances. "Okay, I will do whatever you need me to."</p>
<p>Cox smiled at his dinner companion. He had known this would be productive. "Wonderful. Now, the matter of your sister. I would like to marry her regardless of Raines' death, but if she wishes to rescind her reluctant acceptance, I would understand." </p>
<p>"I can't make Miss Parker do anything she doesn't want to. She is a totally independent woman and if Raines is gone and Dad is gone… I can't see her staying unless the Triumvirate forces her to. I know she has wanted to leave for a long time, but Dad wouldn't let her and then I think she stayed out of pride."</p>
<p>"Perhaps a bit of reverse psychology? Reinforce that she does not have to stay. Offer to help her leave. I understand the two of you have become close over the past months. She even seems to trust you to a point. Quite an achievement."</p>
<p>Lyle did not want to lose his sister, but he would never admit that. Not to Cox, not to her. Possibly to their baby brother who was being cared for around the clock in the Centre nursery, but that's only because he doesn't talk aside from the baby babbles of a child no older than two. </p>
<p>"I'll see what I can do. What about the kid?"</p>
<p>Cox had not considered Baby Parker who had fallen into Raines' dubious custody with the disappearance of Mr. Parker. "I suppose he can stay where he is unless you want him?" Lyle shook his head. Lyle's predilections did not leave much room for childrearing. "Hmm, we shall have to see about this. Perhaps my bride-to-be would want to take over caring for the child. Your father would be satisfied with that decision."</p>
<p>"Dr. Cox, I don't care what he would want. He left that maniac alive and in charge, not to mention the years of abuse I suffered from both of them. They can rot in hell together."</p>
<p>Cox did not disagree with that. Perhaps one day, Lyle would explain what he meant by "years of abuse" but today was not the time to ask. </p>
<p>"That child will be better off without either of them. Miss Parker couldn't do any worse than the Centre nurses. You know, they rotate them every day. He does not see the same person for more than six hours at a time. It's so the nurse doesn't get attached and so that he doesn't get attached to any one person. It's horrendous."</p>
<p>"He'll never be able to form attachments if we don't liberate him soon. You work on Miss Parker. I will do what I must, and eventually I'll convince her to have the baby come into our home."</p>
<p>"Thought you said you weren't going to force her to marry you?"</p>
<p>Cox smiled. This man was supposed to be a pretender, but alas, this is what happens when they aren't trained properly. "I'm not forcing her. You are convincing her. She and I are inevitable. Your mother told me when I was a child that your sister and I are meant to be together. Fate only takes you so far. You have to do some of the work and sometimes recruit outside help." Cox stood and paid for their meal in cash. He left the table without another word, and Lyle followed after him, not wanting to be left behind in Dover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Parker and Cox go on another date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed since Parker's first day with Cox. Miss Parker met with Sydney, she met with Lyle. Cox would send flowers and the occasional note. She was surprised that he wasn't forcing himself in but was giving her space to think and process. Which she certainly needed.</p>
<p>Dr. Cox came into her office on a rainy Friday morning and invited her to dinner that evening. Parker was hesitant but she knew she really did not have much choice. Lyle had told her he had checked into the other names on her list and she shuddered at the thought of any of them. It was Cox or some other sociopath who definitely would not be as kind to her at this point as he had been. </p>
<p>So, she accepted his invitation and she knew she wouldn't be able to focus on anything else for the rest of the morning. He asked if she liked the flowers which were wilting but still in their vase. She smiled and thanked him for them. Cox smiled at her. He wanted to stay and talk but he knew they both had work to do.</p>
<p>Lyle came and announced that they had thought there was a lead on Jarod but it turned out to be a doppelganger that they had seen in the past. That guy really irritated Lyle. They had even questioned him several times but he didn't know Jarod. At least that's what he said. Lyle still didn't believe him and neither did she. </p>
<p>Regardless, they hadn't had a solid lead on Jarod in months and they were all anxious. Lyle was keeping busy with other projects and Miss Parker was working to attract new clients and keeping current clients happy. The Triumvirate was demanding results but they were not coming. Jarod had finally disappeared. Probably to marry Zoe and to have a family. </p>
<p>Miss Parker wished she had the balls to do that. Just disappear and make a new life. But the Centre was all that she ever knew and the thought of starting over, as appealing as it sounded, it was too frightening. </p>
<p>She and Cox had not spent much time together since their first date, aside from when he made sure she didn't drown in her bathtub. But that didn't count because Lyle was there. There were a lot of things they needed to discuss -living arrangements, finances, etc. She had a lot of assets and preferred not to divulge that information to him quite yet. He was still technically working for the Triumvirate even though he had been at the Centre for nearly two years.</p>
<p>Cox came back to her office late in the afternoon. She was finishing a report but she smiled faintly at him as he sat down. She was trying. Really. She knew what was at stake. He was earlier than she had expected but she couldn't remember if they had set an exact time. He didn't seem in a hurry or upset that she was making him wait. </p>
<p>Cox always had that serene look. When he wasn't looking straight through to your soul. She wondered what was going through his mind. She wondered if he would try anything tonight. She hoped not. For several reasons. But Miss Parker would deal with that when the time came. </p>
<p>She finished her work and gathered her things. She only knew they were having dinner but she didn't know where. She didn't want to go home and then go back out. Parker was in a mood and she knew once she got home she wouldn't want to leave. </p>
<p>Cox led her to his car and opened the door for her. She would say that he was certainly more of a gentleman than she had imagined he would be. And she noticed he kept his eyes upwards this evening. Maybe he wasn't as repulsive as she thought. Damn it, she was prepared to hate him, now she was second guessing herself. Get it together, Parker. </p>
<p>Tonight at dinner, they talked more about logistics for their upcoming union. Neither of them wanted to make a big deal of the ceremony but they recognized that their families and friends would want to be present and celebrate with them. Their deadline for the marriage itself was the end of August and they were quickly approaching the middle of July. </p>
<p>Cox would contact his sisters and have them help with the planning. His eldest sister was an event planner so she was well equipped to schedule and plan something like this quickly. Parker was just glad it wouldn't fall to her to plan all this in a month. </p>
<p>They had not talked about the other requirement. Children. Cox was hesitant to bring it up and Parker was studiously avoiding the topic. It was not something she had allowed herself to think about. Not for a long time. Parker wasn't sure how much longer they could go before discussing it. </p>
<p>She knew that Lyle had already arranged for his girlfriend from Africa to be transferred to Blue Cove and she had arrived that morning. For some reason he felt the need to tell his sister that he had already screwed her in her new office. And he was going to propose to her that evening. Like she cared. She had her own problems to worry about. </p>
<p>But Cox, as creepy as he could be, he was treating her well enough. She had no idea what his angle was with her. Did he want power? Did he want control of whatever she had in her DNA that gave her this inner sense? Did he even know about her inner sense? She wished her inner sense would tell her something about Cox but she hadn't tried to develop it since the incident with the train. It was no help in this matter. </p>
<p>She was on her own. Parker couldn't help that she liked the way he smiled at her as they walked along the boardwalk. It was dangerous to let her guard down. She tried to remain aloof but he was charming her and eventually she wouldn't be able to resist him. She didn't even mind when he put an arm around her shoulder as they walked along the boardwalk. </p>
<p>Parker needed to get a grip on her emotions before something happened. To any casual onlooker, they would appear to be a regular couple out on a date after a long week. Just enjoying the warm evening by the beach. No one would suspect they were roughly a month away from what was basically an arranged marriage or that they barely knew each other aside from what they had learned from spying and snooping. </p>
<p>But Cox was polite and unassuming, never taking liberties with her. He hadn't even tried to kiss her except for a chaste kiss on her hand. Maybe he was waiting for her to kiss him. How old were they that they were playing these games? They both knew what was going to happen in a few weeks, why not rip off the band-aid and get this over with?</p>
<p>He walked her back to the car and before stepping in, she raised her hand to his face but stopped right before she touched him. It didn't feel right yet. She wasn't ready. She met his eyes and he smiled sadly at her. He knew. He drove her back to her car parked at the Centre and made sure that she left safely. He had more work to do in his lab.</p>
<p>There were too many people around during the day and some things could only be done at night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Might be a bit slow now but I have a lot already written out. I'm just putting things in order at this point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This would be the same day that Parker and Cox go on their date along the boardwalk which takes place in Chapter 4.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Owl and the Angel <br/>Chapter 5</p>
<p>Mr. Lyle had met Dr. Hannigan several years ago in Africa. She was one of the researchers at a facility he visited on a Triumvirate witch hunt. She was bright, energetic, and sexy. She also didn't mind his more deviant activities. She sometimes even participated in the brief time they knew each other. </p>
<p>Less than ten days after he had arranged her transfer to Blue Cove, Eloise Hannigan arrived in Delaware. Lyle had never met a woman like her. He didn't believe in soulmates or any of that fate garbage, but if he did, he was sure he was meant to have her in his life. Now with Raines demanding that he find a wife and not kill her, he was certain what he needed to do. </p>
<p>Lyle had kept in touch with her and knew that she was estranged from her daughter and her father. He had asked for a divorce years ago and she had finally signed the papers the year before. Lyle imagined it was difficult to maintain a marriage with an ocean between them. </p>
<p>Miss Parker had grudgingly found an "acceptable" husband in Cox and they planned to marry within the next few weeks. She wasn't thrilled but the only way out was death. Or leaving and starting over with nothing. Neither option was acceptable to either sibling.</p>
<p>Raines was growing impatient with Lyle dragging his feet, so Lyle had made a call to a contact still in Africa to see if they could pull some strings to get Dr. Hannigan back to Delaware. </p>
<p>Now she was here and he had given himself two weeks to convince her to marry him and another two weeks to actually make the marriage official. He had never thought he would marry anyone, especially someone with a kid, but he made it a point to drop in on her the first day back. He knew she would be expecting him. She had known he was the one who requested her transfer and was interested to know why she had been brought back to Delaware.</p>
<p>Lyle found her in the medical wing, setting up her office. Dr. Hannigan smiled as she saw him coming down the hall toward her and she dismissed the IT person that had come to set up her laptop. Lyle locked the door behind him and leaned against it. She walked over to him and grabbed his lapels and pulled him close. She kissed him deeply and he ran his hands down her back to grab at her ass. He pushed her toward her desk and laid her down on it. </p>
<p>He growled as she bit gently at his neck, careful not to leave any marks, but still maddening as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed up her skirt. </p>
<p>"A hello wouldn't be inappropriate before you violate me in my new office, Lyle." She was teasing him. He ignored her and set out to do just as she said. </p>
<p>He caught his breath as she found her underwear that Lyle had removed moments before. "Give me those. You don't need them." Lyle held out his hand as she bent over to pick up her panties. She raised an eyebrow at him but gave them to him. She was used to his quirks. He always took her underwear after they screwed.</p>
<p>"I should probably have on underwear at work, Lyle."</p>
<p>Lyle rolled his eyes and stood to straighten his clothes. "Come over to my place tonight and we'll discuss it." </p>
<p>She stared at him. She had missed him but she was still confused. "Why did you bring me back to Delaware? I thought you were coming back to Africa." So did he, but plans change.</p>
<p>"We'll talk about it tonight. I missed you." He stared at her.  Eloise couldn't tell what he was thinking but that was the closest he had come to saying that he loved her. </p>
<p>"I missed you too, Lyle." He kissed her again and left. They both had work to do.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Eloise knocked on Lyle's door that evening. She was nervous. She had expected him to stop by earlier but the impromptu banging in her new office was a surprise. Not that she cared. It wasn't the first time he had screwed her on her own desk. </p>
<p>He was shirtless when he answered the door. She guessed they weren't wasting any time with clothes that evening. He had gained some muscle since the last time she saw him naked and it looked good on him. She couldn't wait to see if he could pick her up and fuck her against the wall.</p>
<p>She took off her jacket and raised an eyebrow at him. "Should I keep going with the clothes? You already took off your shirt. I can't say I mind the view though."</p>
<p>Lyle smirked. "You can take off more if you want. I won't say anything." He didn't make a move to put on a new shirt and watched as she removed hers and shimmied out of her skirt. She licked her lips and smiled at him seductively. She shivered at his touch. He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. He hadn't planned on screwing her again but if she was stripping for him as soon as she walked in, he was not stupid enough to turn her down.</p>
<p>Her hair was up in a messy bun and Lyle threaded his hand in it as he pulled her close for a kiss. "I love you, El. I missed you so much."</p>
<p>"Don't, Lyle. You'll ruin this." She shook her head. They didn't do that. Talk about love. They fucked. They screwed. He did weird things to her and she let him. He asked her to do weird things to him and she was hesitant at first but she really liked it too. But they didn't talk about feelings.</p>
<p>"I want you so bad, El." He was acting differently than she’s ever seen him. She could see it in his eyes. Something had changed. He kissed her. </p>
<p>"I want you too, Lyle. Fuck me, baby." He nodded and kissed her again and pushed her onto the bed. He forced her to look at him as he leaned close and whispered,  "I want to get you pregnant. Can I do that, baby? Would you carry my child?" She looked at his eyes. The crystal blue eyes had always been so clear. She could always see right through him even when he was a mystery to everyone else, but not today. This Lyle she was seeing was a different person than she knew three years ago in Africa. </p>
<p>It was different tonight, different than that morning, different than in Africa. He was almost gentle, caring. It unnerved Eloise but she would not complain. He even held her after. He had never done that in Africa. </p>
<p>"So, you love me, huh, Lyle? Is that why you brought me back to Blue Cove?" She hadn't spoken since she emerged from the shower a few minutes before. She was in a silk dressing gown that clung to her body. </p>
<p>He looked away from her. "Thought we weren't talking about it, El." He fidgeted with the box in his right pocket. She would never go for this. She had hated her first husband and had vowed to never marry again.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to but you came inside me twice after you said you want me to have your child. That warrants a conversation, Lyle."</p>
<p>Lyle sighed. He had hoped to delay this a while longer, but he may as well tell her now. "I've been given an ultimatum by the new chairman. I have to find a wife and marry by the end of August. I’m expected to produce a child within two years. If not, well, it's not going to be good for me. And the new wife has to be Centre approved. I presented your name and he approved it."</p>
<p>Eloise rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Wow, you presented my name. How romantic." </p>
<p>"I do love you, Eloise. I can make you happy." He did not actually believe this as he said it. </p>
<p>"Lyle, do you even know how to be happy? Do you know how to love someone?" She knew the answer to those questions already. But she cared for Lyle. For some reason, she cared about what happened to him. She took his left hand and examined the scars. "What happened to you?"</p>
<p>He pulled his hand away and stood. He never talked about his hand. Not to anyone. "El, please, I know I have a lot of problems but I don't have a choice in this. If I have to marry, I want to marry you. You are the only one I would want to be with." He pulled the ring out of his pocket and knelt beside her. "Please marry me. I want to love you and care for you. I want a family with you."</p>
<p>Eloise had not been expecting a marriage proposal when she came over this evening. She was shocked. He didn't want to get married. She knew that. But she had heard Mr. Raines was crazy and was making a lot of demands from a lot of people. And if she had already been “approved,” she knew she wouldn't be able to say no. </p>
<p>She nodded with tears in her eyes. They were not happy tears. She didn't want to get married again. She hated being married. And she was not exactly mother of the year. But in her own way, she did love Lyle. She would not want anything to happen to him. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her gently. He wiped her tears away as he held her. He supposed if he had a soul, he’d be crying too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be plenty more. Rating may change... haven't decided if I'm putting the juicier stuff online but hit me up if you would like to see it and I can at least send it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>